


Kitt x reader

by Shadmagnud



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Kitt/reader, Kitt/you





	Kitt x reader

You were working at the knight industries foundation when you heard the news that micheal knight had died and KITT needs a new partner you decided to sign up you were one of the best agents they had besides Michael so you might get chosen. When you got to the room were kitt was you saw him he was a beautiful black trans am Pontiac you really hoped you get the job. But they decided to let kitt choose who he wants kitt then scanned the room with his red scanner and announced two names (y/e) and (y/n) ( (y/e) your enemy)  
Who would he choose? You had no clue they decided they would pick tomorrow after kitt had some Time to decide


End file.
